lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mercenary team
| Leader=Martin Keamy | Purpose= Capture Ben Linus and "torch the Island" | Connection= Sent to the Island from the Kahana }} The mercenary team was a six-man unit of former military trained soldiers hired by Charles Widmore to board the freighter, Kahana. They were lead by former marine, Martin Christopher Keamy. The mission of the mercenary team was to capture Ben Linus, kill anyone surviving on the island, and then torch the island. This group is antagonistic to Oceanic Flight 815 survivors and the Others. Activities On the freighter Michael, posing as a deckhand named Kevin Johnson, witnessed Keamy, Omar, and two other mercenaries along with one of the freighter's crew skeet-shooting off the deck. When Michael questioned Keamy about the need for firearms on what he had thought was a rescue mission, Keamy snidely dismissed him. }} Later, after Frank's return from his first helicopter trip to the Island, he transported Keamy and five other mercenaries back there from the freighter at night. On the Island First mission The mercenaries fatally shot Karl and Danielle Rousseau and took Alex hostage as the three were hiking to the security of the Temple. Upon coming to the sonar fence protecting the Barracks, they forced Alex to deactivate it. Unbeknown to them, Alex did so using a duress code which informed those in the Barracks that the fence had been shut down under threat. The mercenaries commenced an assault on the Barracks, shooting and killing Doug, a blonde woman, and Jerome. It is presumed they shot and killed all other unnamed Oceanic Flight 815 survivors who followed Locke to the Barracks for its security. They destroyed Claire's house with a rocket launcher, though Claire survived the explosion and was rescued from the rubble by Sawyer. The mercenaries then ceased fire as Sawyer brought Claire to Ben Linus's house, revealing Ben's hiding place. }} Next, the mercenaries released Miles from his imprisonment in the boat house, giving him a walkie and sending him to Ben's house. Keamy used the walkie to negotiate with Ben, ordering him to come out and give himself up to the custody of the mercenaries. After Ben refused, Keamy directed Ben to watch as he held Alex at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Ben did not give himself up. When Ben still refused to comply, Keamy executed Alex with a gunshot to the head, in Ben's plain view. }} Ben promptly summoned the Monster, and it indiscriminately attacked the mercenaries. While Keamy screamed orders for the mercenaries to fall back, one unfortunate mercenary, Mayhew, was dragged back into the jungle by a tendril of the Monster. Mayhew was thrown 50 feet into the air, causing him internal injuries, leaving him bloodied and unable to walk without assistance. He later died of his wounds shortly after the helicopter flight back to the Kahana. Second mission }} After stopping for a brief respite back on the Kahana (allowing Omar time to strap a device to Keamy's arm and for Keamy to read the secondary protocol), the five remaining mercenaries returned to the Island after the shooting of Captain Gault. Upon arriving on the Island five kilometers from the Orchid, the mercenaries handcuffed Frank to the helicopter and set off to the Orchid to await Ben's arrival, as predicted by the secondary protocol. Ben eventually did arrive, surrendering as a diversion so that Locke could sneak into the station. Keamy then knocked Ben out with the butt of his pistol. }} The mercenaries, with Ben as a captive, returned to the helicopter, and were preparing to leave when Kate appeared from the jungle, surprising the mercenaries. Almost immediately after her appearance, the whispers began and the mercenaries fanned out into a defensive formation. Despite their precaution, the mercenaries Kocol, Lacour and Redfern were taken down by knives, bolas and electrical weapons as the Others ambushed. Under the intense gunfire, a grenade attack killed Omar, leaving only Keamy to chase Ben as him and Kate sprinted into the jungle. Keamy almost caught up to Ben as he tripped, but was tackled by Sayid, and engaged in a lengthy hand to hand melee. He was stabbed by Sayid, and then shot four times in the back by Richard Alpert, who appeared from the jungle with a Luger. Afterwards, Kate, Sayid, Ben, Richard, and the Others left Keamy presumed dead in the jungle. }} However, Keamy was wearing a bulletproof vest, and snuck off into the jungle, returning to the Orchid with nothing but a combat knife to capture Ben. There he encountered Locke, who asked to talk, before being hit from behind by Ben with his telescopic baton, and then stabbed with his own knife. His death caused the Kahana to explode, marking the end of freighter mercenaries. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Position | History |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Martin Keamy | Deceased | Leader of group | United States Marine serving with distinction and honor from 1996 until 2001. He later worked for various mercenary organizations in Uganda, where he committed war crimes and atrocities. Keamy was hired to lead the team onto the island and find Ben Linus. He was responsible for the deaths of Karl, Danielle Rousseau, Alex and three 815 survivors(played by extras). He was stabbed to death by Ben in the Orchid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Omar | Deceased | Possibly second-in-command, Keamy's confidant | From Florida and has past experiences working with Keamy. He was hired to escort Keamy onto the island. He strapped the dead man's trigger to Keamy. He also aided Keamy in staging a mutiny on the ship. He was killed after a live grenade was kicked at him by Keamy by accident. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Mayhew | Deceased | Member | Was mortally wounded by the monster after assault on the Barracks. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Kocol | Deceased | Member | Assaulted the Barracks, helped carry the injured Mayhew. Neck snapped by the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Lacour | Deceased | Member | Assaulted the Barracks, assisted an injured Mayhew. Killed by the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Redfern | Deceased | Member | Assaulted the Barracks, helped carry the injured Mayhew. Killed by one of the Others. |} Body count Team deaths *Mayhew died after the Man in Black mortally wounded him. *Kokol has his neck snapped by an Other. *Lacour was snared and then beaten to death with a rock by an Other. *Redfern was electrocuted to death by an Other. *Omar was killed after Keamy kicked a live grenade at him by accident. *Keamy was stabbed in the neck multiple times and then died. *Keamy's dead man's trigger set off close to a ton of C4 on the Kahana, killing most of the crew members on board (Jin survived). Inflicted casualties Keamy and his mercenary team were responsible for a number of casualties, using small arms fire, hand-to-hand weapons, and C4 explosives. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" !width=122| Picture | Casualty | Episode of Death ! width=450| Comments |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Karl Martin | | Member of the Others. The first known casualty inflicted by the mercenary team. Shot dead by unseen snipers as he, Danielle, and Alex were fleeing from the Barracks to the Temple under Ben's instructions. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Danielle Rousseau | | The second known casualty inflicted by the mercenary team. Shot dead by unseen snipers as she, Karl, and Alex were fleeing from the Barracks to the Temple under Ben's instructions. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Doug | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. He was the first of three extras shot in quick succession by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. Hoban was officially credited with a speaking part as the character Doug in this final episode. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Blonde casualty | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. She was the second consecutive extra shot by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jerome | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. He was the third consecutive extra shot by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. In previous episodes, this extra was referred to as Jerome by dialogue. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Juliette Goodell | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. Possibly killed by a mercenary. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Alex | | Member of the Others, captured by the mercenary team, and eventually executed by Keamy during his bargaining with Ben. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ray | | Doctor of the crew of the Kahana. In his body was discovered washed up on the shore of the Island. In his death is shown: Keamy slits his throat in order to compel Frank Lapidus to fly the mercenary team to the Island, preventing further needless killings. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Captain Gault | | Captain of the Kahana. Shot and killed by Keamy on the deck of the Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Michael Dawson | | Crew member aboard the Kahana secretly working for Benjamin Linus. Tortured by Keamy, and then later died attempting to stop the bomb on the freighter. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jeff | | Crew member aboard the Kahana. Aboard the ship during its destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Hendricks | | Pilot of the Kahana. Aboard the ship during its destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Judy Chamness | | Middle section survivor extra. She was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. Therefore she was aboard the ship when the C4 blew it up and is presumed dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Adelina Gregor | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Jack's team. She was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. She was aboard the Kahana and was depicted with the crew getting life-jackets and preparing to evacuate, immediately before the destruction of the Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Scott Day | | This Middle section survivor extra was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. He was depicted with the crew getting life-jackets and preparing to evacuate, immediately before the destruction of the Kahana. |} Trivia * Damon Lindelof referred to the mercenary team as the "WET Team" in the featurette "The Right to Bear Arms" on the Season 4 DVD, WET being a Marine Corps acronym for "weather, enemy, terrain", three unknowns in any battle situation. * Only Kevin Durand and Anthony Azizi are credited as Martin Keamy and Omar respectively. Tony Wade, Errol James Snyder and Shawn, as Lacour, Redfern and Kocol, as well as the unknown extra portraying Mayhew were never credited. * Anthony Azizi did not appear in and ; Bret Hinson played the non-speaking role of Omar in those episodes. * Redfern shares a name with a central character from the novel, Evil Under the Sun, Patrick Redfern. es:Mercenarios * Category:Character groups